O Amor além da vida
by iPsychO
Summary: Um amor que dura para todo o sempre... Até mesmo após a morte.
1. Rette Mich, Rescue Me

Sei que tem uma fic incompleta,que nem sei o que fazer com ela,se apago ou não.

Mas a inspiração veio,então não pude deichar passar.

Vai ser uma fic Two-shot. Se gostarem da história eu posto o fim.

**Disclamer básico:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e blá blá blá.

Fic UA e contém SasuNaru.

O que me serviu de inspiração? A Música _"Rette Mich"_ de Tokio Hotel.

Aconselho que procurem no "You Tube" e leiam a fic ouvindo a música! o/

Boa leitura.

* * *

**O Amor além da vida.**

Sasuke POV's

Mais uma vez tinha sido convidado por meus amigos para sair mas ,como sempre, recusei o convite.

**Flash Back on.**

_Ouço batidas na porta e, preguiçosamente, vou atender. Abro a porta e vejo: a garota mais irritante do mundo, o loiro que eu amo e o carinha esquisito do sorriso falso._

_- Sasuke-kun, você quer sair comi... Digo, com a gente?_

_- Não. – Respondi com o tom mais frio que pude usar._

_- Vamos teme, vai ser legal! Nós vamos ao cinema, 'ttebayo!_

_- É, vamos ver o filme em cartaz._

_- Não. – Respondi novamente, fechando a porta na cara deles._

**Flash Back off.**

Por quê? Porque não consigo ficar perto do Naruto sem fazer nada. É, eu não consigo ficar perto dele sem conseguir dizer o que sinto.

Naruto POV's

- Que pena que o Sasuke-kun, não veio! – Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke. Só nele que ela sabe falar? Desde que nós saímos da frente da porta da casa dele, ela só fala nele!

- E daí que ele não veio? Vai ser melhor sem ele. – Falo fechando a cara.

- Não fale assim, acho que seria melhor com ele.

- Sei, se ver a Sakura se jogando e dando em cima dele seria melhor... - Não sei por que, mas acho que isso é ciúme.

- Ok, calei. – Disse Sai.

- O sinal fechou. Vamos! – Eu disse.

- Minha mãe sempre falou pra esperar mais um pouco. Vai que um carro passa o sinal vermelho!

- Que nada Sakura. – Atravessei a rua. Ouço um "cantar de pneus". Olho para o lado, e só vejo uma luz vindo em minha direção.E meus amigos gritando.

Sakura POV's

- Minha mãe sempre falou pra esperar mais um pouco. Vai que um carro passa o sinal vermelho! – Eu digo.

- Que nada Sakura. – Então ele atravessa. Escutamos um "cantar de pneus". E então vimos um carro em alta velocidade indo em direção ao Naruto. Arrependi-me de ter falado aquilo do sinal, acho que fui eu que joguei essa praga nele.

- NARUTOOOO!! – Gritamos eu e Sai.

Sasuke POV's

Estava em casa entediado como sempre, quando meu irmão mais velho chega.

- Boa noite, irmãozinho. – Ele me faz um cafuné... Odeio quando ele faz isso.

- Hunf. – Ele revira os olhos. Meu celular começa a tocar, olho no visor pra ver quem é,e é o numero da Sakura. Aff... Deixo o celular tocar mais umas duas vezes.

- Não vai atender? – Meu irmão pergunta. Então atendo o celular.

- Fala...

_- Sasuke... Vem pra cá agora!-_ Ouço ela soluçar. **– **_Correndo, por favor. O Naruto... Ele... E-ele... Por Favor._

- Onde vocês estão?

_- Na rua principal, à duas quadras do shopping!_

- Estou indo para aí agora! –Desliguei o celular, peguei meu sobre tudo.

- Sasuke, aonde você... - Saí correndo de casa. Do jeito que a Sakura estava falando, devia ser algo grave. Mas por favor, que não seja. Senti meu olho arder, mas me segurei.

Naruto POV's (digamos que é o POV do espírito dele)

- O que houve?...Eu estou no outro lado da rua? – Olho pro outro lado e vejo a Sakura chorando muito e o Sai consolando-a com lágrimas nos olhos. Atravesso a rua e chego perto deles. – Gente,o que aconteceu? –Perguntei preocupado,mas eles me ignoraram. – Gente!

- Naruto-kun... Por quê? Porque isso teve que acontecer com você? Só porque eu abri a boca pra falar aquilo? Eu sou um amuleto de azar vivo! –Disse ela, desesperada.

- Sakura-chan, não fale assim.

- Gente, do que vocês estão falando? Eu Estou aqui!

- Mas isso é verdade! – Ela gritou, soluçando e chorando muito. – Ele foi atropelado por culpa minha! – Se abraçou mais ao Sai.

- A-atropelado?! – Olhei em volta e vi o que temia ver, meu corpo no chão ensangüentado.

- Isso mesmo. – Ouço uma voz atrás de mim. – Eles não podem te ver e nem te ouvir.

- E como você consegue? E quem é você?

- As pessoas me chamam de Destino. – Disse a garota estranha. – E, infelizmente, já estava na sua hora.

-...

- E quando Deus chama, não há quem possa impedir. – Disse ela estendendo a mão para mim

Sasuke POV's

Corro cada vez mais rápido, e a cada passo que dou sinto um pressentimento ruim. Parece que a pessoa que eu amo vai me abandonar. Mas eu não quero isso. Não quero que isso aconteça. Simplesmente não quero! Aperto meus olhos e corro mais.

Ouço sons de ambulância... Não! Não, não, não, não, não!

Viro a esquina... Dou de cara com vários carros de polícia e algumas ambulâncias. As faixas de "não ultrapasse" da policia cercam um certo ponto da rua. Corro pra ver. Por favor, não seja o que eu estou pensando. E vejo o que queria que não fosse. Meus olhos ardem mais e não consigo mais agüentar.

- NARUTOO! – Grito em plenos pulmões, tentando ultrapassar a faixa, mas alguns guardas me seguraram. – NÃO!

* * *


	2. Spring Nicht, Don't Jump

Oiee...Desculpa a demora,é q eu tava em semana de prova e depois a inspiração sumiu! T-T

Mas consegui trazer ela devolta! \o/

bom esse é o fim dessa fic curta (Two-shot).

A inspiração pra esse cap. foi o "Spring Nicht" (don't jump) do Tokio Hotel. (Sim,sim...de novo)

Boa leitura!

* * *

Não consigo acreditar, acho que tudo isso é um pesadelo. Mas um pesadelo muito real. Volto pra casa, totalmente arrasado... Sem nenhuma vontade de viver... Morto por dentro.

Itachi POV's

Porque será que ele saiu daquele jeito? Hunf... Deixa pra lá. Agora estou afim de saborear meu chocolate quente, nesse frio. Ligo a TV e me jogo no sofá.

_-Interrompemos sua programação para transmitir um boletim de última hora. _– Aff... Mas é bom ficar informado às vezes. _– Acabamos de saber que ocorreu um acidente na rua principal, perto do shopping. O estudante "Naruto Uzumaki" foi atropelado. E morreu na hora. _– Gelei. Com certeza aquela rosada deve ter ligado pro Sasuke, para avisar sobre isso... Coitado. Vou ir consola-lo um pouco, já que sou um irmão meio ausente e quase não estou em casa. Suspiro. Pego meu casaco, abro a porta... Adivinha com quem dei de cara. Com meu irmão. Fico ali, parado, observando-o, de cabeça baixa.

Sasuke POV's

Chego em casa,arrasado. Vou abrir a porta, mas vejo que, obviamente, o Itachi abriu primeiro. Fico ali parado de cabeça baixa, para ele não ver meu rosto molhado por lágrimas. Mas não agüento muito tempo. Apoio minha cabeça no peito dele e desabo a chorar mais.

Itachi POV's

Me surpreendo com a atitude dele, mas não falo nada. Somente o consolo. Deve ser difícil perder um amigo... Ou uma pessoa que ele considera mais que isso. Como eu sei? O caderno que ele usa como diário. Tomara que ele não tente nenhuma loucura...

--

**Dia seguinte:**

Sasuke POV's

Não agüento... Já tentei de tudo para superar essa dor interna que sinto. Nada adianta. Pareço um desesperado, não? Mas é exatamente assim que estou. Tão desesperado, que estou à beira de um suicido... Literalmente. Estou na beira de uma laje de um prédio de 36 andares, pronto pra me jogar, mas estou com receio de enfrentar a morte.

Naruto POV's

Estou "vagando na terra" desde ontem... Maldito Sasuke,se não fosse por ele talvez eu estivesse em algum lugar, menos aqui.

**Flash Back on:**

_- E quando Deus chama, não há quem possa impedir. – Disse ela estendendo a mão para mim._

_Estendi a minha mão para pegar na dela..._

_- NARUTOO! – Grita alguém em plenos pulmões – NÃO!- Reconheço a voz,é de Sasuke. Olho pra onde ele estava... Ele estava tentando ultrapassar a faixa, só que alguns guardas estavam impedindo. E ele estava... Chorando? ..._

_- Amanhã, às 22h. – Diz a garota. Mas quando vou olhar ela desapareceu._

**Flash Back off:**

Andando na rua, vejo uma aglomeração perto de um prédio, com dois ou três carros de policia por perto. Chego perto pra ver, e olho pra onde todos estão olhando. E vejo Sasuke prestes a se suicidar.

- SASUKE-KUN, NÃO FAÇA ISSO POR FAVOR! JÁ BASTA TERMOS PERDIDO O NARUTO, NÃO QUERO PERDER VOCÊ! – Gritou Sakura, chorando.

- OTOUTO BAKA, NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Dessa vez quem gritou foi Itachi, bastante preocupado. Todo o fã clube do Sasuke estava lá, se desabando em lágrimas. Alguma coisa me diz para subir lá e fazer ele desistir disso, mas ele não iria me ouvir... E o que custa tentar?

Subi correndo pelas escadas de incêndio, porque abrir as portas normalmente iria assustar as pessoas que estavam ali.

- Sasuke, não faça isso.

Sasuke POV's

_- SASUKE-KUN, NÃO FAÇA ISSO POR FAVOR! JÁ BASTA TERMOS PERDIDO O NARUTO, NÃO QUERO PERDER VOCÊ! _– Gritou Sakura.

_- OTOUTO BAKA, NÃO FAÇA ISSO! _– Dessa vez quem gritou foi Itachi.

Não adianta, não consigo viver com essa dor.

_- Sasuke, não faça isso. _– Estranho. Isso veio como um sussurro junto com uma brisa gelada que acabou de passar... E a voz parecia com a do Naruto...

Naruto POV's

Por que ele tinha que estar justo no terraço de um prédio de 36 andares? Que saco!! Acho que estou no 29...

- Só mais um pouco... Não faça isso, já basta eu...

Sasuke POV's

_-... Não faça isso, já basta eu..._

Ok, vou esperar mais um pouco pra ver no que dá...

Naruto POV's

Cheguei. Aleluia! Mas ainda tenho que correr pra alcançar ele.

- Teme, não faça isso! Por que quer fazer isso?

- Porque eu te amo, Naruto. - Ele falou... Comigo?

...

Sasuke POV's

_- Teme, não faça isso! Por que quer fazer isso?_

- Porque eu te amo, Naruto. – Respondi.

_- Você... Pode me ouvir? _– Perguntou ele, assustado.

-... Posso.

_- Então, por favor, não cometa essa loucura._

- Se isso vai fazer você se sentir bem... – Me viro para descer da beira da laje, e vejo Naruto... Ou o fantasma dele. Voz de pessoas gritando me faz sair dos devaneios, e quando me viro novamente, só deu tempo de me ver caindo pra trás.

- Mas o que...?

- Eu também não entendi. – Falou Naruto, assustado.

- Já estava na sua hora. – Disse uma menina estranha.

- Há, é você! Você que me deixou vagando aqui até hoje! – Gritou Naruto apontando para a garota.

- Vamos. – Disse a garota estendendo a mão para nós. Eu e Naruto nos entreolhamos e concordamos. Cada um pegou em uma mão da garota. E então fomos na direção da famosa "Luz". Mas antes de ir digo uma coisa:

- Itachi, seja forte.

Itachi POV's

Vejo ele se virar. Todos achando que ele ia desistir. Doce engano. Ele cai pra trás. Todos gritaram, desde o "AHH!" agudo do fã clube dele, até o "Meu Deus!". Meus olhos ardem. Desde o acidente de carro, onde nossos pais morreram, eu não choro. Mas não agüento, e começo a chorar silenciosamente e não desesperadamente como as garotas, ele era a única família que tinha, apesar de não passar muito tempo com ele, e me arrependo disso.

_- Itachi, seja forte._

- Eu serei, otouto.

* * *

**--Owari--**

Agradeço as pessoas que leram essa droga de fic. T-T

Esse cap. ficou horrivel(Isso q dá fazer sem muita inspiração! ¬¬)! Ainda bem que já acabou! u-u

Bom esse é o fim.

Kissus

Ja Ne.


End file.
